Nuestro Aniversario
by Kyo LJjang
Summary: Akashi tiene que aguantar las ganas de matar a alguien solo por su chihuahua. Participación por el Mes Akafuri en el grupo de Facebook "AkaFuri Lovers" Día-12: Aniversario.


**pos salgo en el fic por que yolo(?, bueno en realidad no se me ocurrió otra cosa, lo siento~  
**

* * *

Hoy era el gran día y no por que fuera domingo, sino hoy cumplía 5 años de casado con su lindo chihuahua, pero había un gran problema y era que no sabia que darle, no era la primera vez que pasaba ya tenia experiencia; Y aun así no se le ocurría nada, se supone que ya tendría su regalo hace mas de 1 mes con anticipación por motivos exteriores -de trabajo- tuvo que posponer-lo y estas eran las consecuencias.

Durante todo el día el castaño había salido y sin dejar nota de donde iba o estaría, el pelirrojo agradeció esa acción así tendría el tiempo suficiente para preparar algo decento o un intento por que su magnifica idea fue prepararle una cena, solo que había un pequeño problema y ese era que no sabia cocinar nada , ni el agua hervida le salia.  
Pero lo iba a hacer por que era para su amado, y con todo el dolor del mundo le hablo a su "enemigo mortal" Alexander Tucker que era el mejor amigo de Kouki, pero no se llevaban para nada del mundo ellos aplicaban aveces la llamada "tregua" y que si se aplicaba en estos momentos - que la mayoría del tiempo era por akashi- .  
\- ya era hora de que llegaras inútil - dijo enojado y algo desesperado aunque mas lo ultimo.  
\- yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas el inútil que no sepa calentar ni el agua y eso ya es demasiado - le saco la lengua - Me imagino que ya compraste todo lo necesario verdad?.  
\- Quien crees que soy? por supuesto que lo hice y apúrate a hacer eso -se le queda viendo.  
\- le mira mal - por eso pregunto ... no te dignaras a siquiera ayudarme? o es que le tendré que decir a kou-chan que tu me obligaste a cocinarle por que tu eres un idiota bueno para nada~  
\- Justo en el orgullo!- ... "~ cálmate, no lo puedes matar hasta que termine la cena~" tienes razón soy un desconsiderado, esta bien que necesitas alex -mientras se acercaba peligrosamente-  
\- En realidad soy capas de hacer todo por mi mismo y no un INÚTIL~ tu ve a ver si ya puso la marrana, pero te vas lejos de la cocina por las próximas 3 horas - sin mas se fue a la cocina-  
-"~Este idiota me las pagara un día ... pero hoy se salva~"-mientras iba a ver la tele en su cuarto.  
Mientras que en otro lado Furi se estaba rindiendo con eso de comprarle un regalo a su ahora esposo, no estaba solo sino iba acompañado del "mejor" amigo de este, si el Tsundere Zanahorio Megane digo Midorima, El cual estaba igual o peor que el mas bajo.  
\- Estas seguro que necesitas mi ayuda-nanodayo? - se ajusta los lentes.  
\- Si, bueno tu eres su amigo ... a pesar del tiempo que llevamos, tu lo conoces mas y por eso te necesito ahora ... eso si no te molesta - lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.  
\- Bueno ... tienes un idea de lo que le hace falta nanodayo? - dijo algo serio y con leve curiosidad  
\- Sabes queria decirle que estoy en cinta, pero se pondrá mal y capaz de que saca las tijeras de nuevo, así que pensé comprarle una moto ...- dijo algo avergonzado.  
\- espera .. que tu estas que? ... Oi nanodayo ese es un regalo muy especial y olvida eso de la moto que no la va a alcanzar para encenderla. -(( bullying donde? x'DD))-  
\- Crees que sea buena idea ... bueno entonces vamos a comprar un pastel-  
Sin mas llevo al peliverde a la pastelería y ya mas tranquilo ahora que tenia el regalo perfecto; Con akashi era otra historia ya que tenia la marca de algo en la cara y jugaba con el cuchillo afuera de la cocina ... pero que había pasado? pues ...~  
~ **FlashBack**~  
El pelirrojo tenia curiosidad de que hacia el pelinegro en la cocina pues ya habían pasado 2 horas de las 3 que había pedido el mas alto, como si fuera un niño se acerco y miro por el oyó, pero no se veía nada y reviso por todos los lados hasta que se canso. Estaba muy enojado.  
\- Tsk.. esta cosa no habré~ Alex que se supone que haces ahí adentro? -intentaba abrir la puerta.  
\- Nada que te importe, deja de estar molestando y vete ...- una vena salto de su frente ¿que se creía el idiota este al decirle eso? y no se iba a ir hasta saber que hacia.  
\- Sabes con quien estas tratando no?, ahora dime que es una orden y mis ... - se abrió la puerta y le dio en la cara, si que le iba a dejar una marca muy notoria- ...  
\- Ah! con que ahí estabas ... estoy haciendo la comida o que crees que se hace aquí dah~ ahora vete que me des concentras y si te acercas de nuevo te golpeare - sin mas cerro dejando a un Akashi muy encabronado mientras estaba que echaba humo.  
\- me las pagaras - corrió a su cuarto y saco un cuchillo de el cajón que estaba en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama, y bajo a una velocidad. - habré la puerta inmediatamente o la romperé  
\- Que te dije cabrón! estoy ocupado~ ademas no me puedes matar hasta que termine y eso si me atrapas - ((se nota que me gusta el peligro :'V)) mientras seguía en lo suyo.  
~**Fin del FlashBack**~  
Y esto nos trae a nuestra situación actual, Donde akashi esta hecho un loco, bueno esta peor que antes (( x'DD no pude resistirme)) e intenta matar al sensual y hermoso pelinegro digo Alex.  
Muy rápido paso la hora y el pelirrojo seguía tramando en su mente planes donde todos involucraban al oji-ambar mientras era torturado de todas las formas posibles.  
Se abrió la puerta mostrando al pelinegro algo cansado - Que se supone que estas haciendo?- mientras le miraba raro y enojado.  
\- Eso no te importa ... ya acabaste?- mientras se acercaba apuntando con el cuchillo a dirección del mas alto y lo miraba psicopatamente.  
\- Are are~~ con que era eso ... pues si ya acabe solo falta poner la mesa, ademas de que Furi me envió un mensaje diciendo que ya venia así que no tenemos tiempo de tus locuras - le quito el cuchillo e iba por las cosas para arreglar la casa. Dejando desconcertado al Emperador.  
En otro lado ... mas bien en la esquina de la calle donde vivía, estaba Furi algo nervioso y mas con la presencia del peliverde que lo miraba fijamente a cada rato.  
\- Lo siento mucho midorima-san por molestarlo solo que no sabia a quien recurrir aparte de kuroko, pero el esta de viaje~ y necesitaba ayuda urgente ...  
-no te preocupes nanodayo! ahora tu también eres mi amigo -volteo la mirada avergonzado- me saludas a Akashi -mientras lo dejaba en la entrada.  
\- claro que si, adiós Midorima-san -vio como se alejaba de ahí- espero que no hayan hecho nada esos 2 o los matare! -dijo con un suspiro y entraba al edificio.  
Mientras que en el departamento, Alex se encargaba de la decoración y bueno Akashi ... el estaba tranquilo mirando la puerta de la entrada.  
\- Oye genio! podrías ayudarme a terminar esto ... - dijo algo alterado el pelinegro.  
\- Cállate que ya esta aquí, y si te ve, se olvidara de mi a si que te vas a mi oficina y te encierras ahí hasta mañana entendiste? - lo iba empujando hasta las escaleras.  
\- esa no es forma de tratar a tu cuñado ... -se volteo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te veo mañana Sei-chan - mientras se iba rápido a encerrar y atrancaba la puerta- pfff! ... su cara.  
-Ese estúpido como se atreve! - enojado iba de regreso a la entrada a esperar a su esposo- ...  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando un castaño muy sonriente y cargaba con una bolsa grande -donde venia el paste- pero al ver al pelirrojo lo abrazo.  
-Kouki, Feliz aniversario! -le beso dulcemente y le atrajo mas~.  
-Sei Feliz aniversario~ te amo -acepto gustoso y aun así le beso mas- Traje pastel ~  
\- Es perfecto ... bueno no sabia que darte de Regalo, yo te prepare una cena, y espero que te guste, por que me esforcé demasiado.  
\- Claro que me gustara si la hiciste tu, ademas que tengo que decirte algo muy importante.  
La cena transcurrió sin problemas, también la parte del pastel donde casi se devoraban a besos, que Akashi disfruto mucho y mas por que el pelinegro no habia hecho ruido, aunque tenia la curiosidad de saber que era eso tan importante que su esposo tenia que decirle .  
\- Kouki que era lo que me ibas a decir?- Se acerco al castaño y lo abrazo.  
\- Ah ... bueno no se como te lo tomes ... pero yo~ ne~ ... seras padre -ya lo había dicho ahora solo quedaba esperar la reacción del heterocromatico.  
Que había dicho? Como? Que, que?, si estaba impactado pero muy feliz~ era el mejor regalo que le habían dado en su vida y sin mas beso a su esposo como nunca- Kouki estoy tan feliz, gracias.  
Se podría decir que fue el mejor día de su vida bueno después del día de su boda, pero este superaba por mucho sus expectativas, Ahora a esperar ansiosamente a su pequeño ángel y vivir junto a su chihuahua hasta la muerte.  
~***Omake***~  
Al día siguiente Akashi despertó temprano y fue directo a su oficina, por que si a el nunca se le olvidaba cuando tenia que matar a alguien y mas si era al pelinegro con complejo de uke.  
Entro pero no había rastro del mas alto por ningún lado hasta que vio una nota en la que decía:  
"Te dije que no me atraparías ... si me encuentras te acusare con Kou-chan~ así felicidades ... voy a ser tío *O*)/ y por lo del beso~ es que necesitaba calmarte y no se me ocurrió nada, lo siento.  
By: Alex -3-Uu "  
Que si estaba enojado ... si pero en niveles extremos, pero ya se las iba a cobrar todas, pero por lo mientras iba a disfrutar su día con Furi.

* * *

**:'V espero que les haya gustado~ **  
**El próximo año are algo mas decente y con sentido ... bueno si es que no me suicido antes. Bye bye~ *~*). **  
**-Feliz dia Akafuri u)**  
**Atte: Akira~ **


End file.
